


【果珍】Steal my heart-13

by camellia528



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 08:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17742251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camellia528/pseuds/camellia528
Summary: 以后做清水玩家算了，写车好累...555





	【果珍】Steal my heart-13

十三.《绣中香与梦，最初的夜》

 

灯全灭的那刻，田柾国下意识才要去扶住女孩，却只摸到一阵风。

鼻尖留下的也不是脂粉香气，而像用炉熏透的丁香与甘松，互相渗透时透出点点苦，却不是醒神的那种。

那个女孩就像是人们凭空想象出的古老影子，从此消失不见。

但疑点就铺线成网，逐渐在田柾国脑里成了形，若说有什么奇怪，首先，她怎么能跑得那么快？

 

开始有人在高声询问是否断电？人们在黑暗中开始乱了分寸，凭借微弱月光，田柾国径直走到lucy身边。

 

“有些不对劲。”

 

“...早知道连裙子都不穿了，marid真是不教人失望...”

 

Lucy行动不便，踩着高跟鞋气得真要去撕裙子边。

 

“我先上二楼看看，你们在楼下吧。”

 

总不好让这位姐姐真将裙子撕坏，而且没听到有类似惊呼的声音，田柾国先趁暗踏上二楼。

田柾国清楚这是主人家明令禁止的，可预感告诉他，二楼将有什么发生。

 

安安静静的一步步向前探着，他连呼吸声都屏得小心，这别墅在外看着颇为恢弘大气，不想二楼竟有点九曲十八弯的架势。

Palmer退役后也不缺傍身家财，怎的这里的装潢还是如此老旧，壁纸都斑驳不堪也未换新。

走了半天，田柾国才发现自己竟摸了一手的灰。

刚要扑棱干净，却听到阵阵声响。

“...你回来了..你是回来看我的？”

男人声音当真急切，哀切深情在寂静夜里显得有些突兀。

“Cloris,你别不说话...我怕我在做梦....”

 

顺着声音来到虚掩门前，田柾国犹豫再三，轻轻推开门，油该是上好了的，竟没多余响动。

真幸运。

 

尚年幼时，田柾国是与palmer少将有一面之缘的，那是个傲骨铮铮的男人，和自己的父亲不同，浑身都沾着淡淡血腥气。

及其刚毅的面相，敢于面对枪林弹雨，只是现在竟然颓丧到这个地步。

有些令他吃惊。

失去精神的男人总会不由自主低下头，如今却死死抬着，因为出现在眼中的人。

窗台上看着的少女依旧默不作声，头发被风微微吹起几缕，似乎全然不懂男人的苦痛情深。

 

这女孩看着年纪不大，不可能会和palmer少将是同辈人，田柾国隐隐觉得情况不对。

直到那女孩终于开口，他才瞬间醒悟。

 

“Palmer，把我的裙子还我。”

这声音，经由不自然的修饰而有了优雅腔调，但田柾国是不会听错的。

根本不是什么贵族少女，是货真价实的骗子。

没有面罩，却戴着面具的怪盗marid。

看来真的很懂得如何隐藏真正的声线，何止啊，还懂男扮女装。

真是....

 

“求求您不要打扰他们...”

这时，却有双手紧紧拖住了田柾国，他回过头，才发现身后正站着位女士，亚麻素色裙子显得她面色惨白，眼中渗出的泪令田柾国一时间难以拒绝。

“我是少将的女儿tilda，求求您了先生，求您别打扰他们...”

“可他是怪盗...你...”

两人声音都压得极低，却很快被屋内男人的悲痛欲绝盖过。

 

“那条裙子...cloris，你为何要取走它？那裙子旧极了，上面的绣球花都断了线，不再是你的那条....”

 

“所以你找人重新绣上了花样，对不对?”

“少女”轻轻的问着，面罩上镶嵌的珠明透如心。

 

“是...原谅我...我只是...”

 

“可palmer，你该把我忘记了。”

叹息声如圆润珠玉破碎，颓丧男人难以置信的想要靠近，却发现他只要近一步，梦中人就会退一步。

只能悲伤难止的站在原地。

 

“为什么要忘了你？我不要忘记！你说过会等我回来...可我回来的时候，你的身子都冷了...cloris，鬼魂是怕凡人的触碰吗？为什么你不肯靠近我？”

 

“Palmer，将裙子还我吧，求求你，可以吗？”

幽灵或许也不会有如此的哀怨柔肠，字字都沾着晨曦的露珠，听得男人心都崩裂。

他叹息一声，回过身取出柜中的一条裙子，缎面还闪着柔美的光亮，绣上的花卉蜿蜒成簇，暗夜中透着与“少女”衣裙上同样的古旧。

怎么，男扮女装是为骗走这条裙子吗？难不成是什么稀奇宝物？

被tilda紧紧抓着没法动弹的田柾国实在很无奈，动不了还不知该不该出声，真急坏他了。

“小姐，或许你不明白，那人是城中有名的怪盗，他在欺骗你的父亲...”

都这么说了，对方怎么也该明白些了。

可出乎意料的，tilda却再也无法抑制眼中如泉涌出的泪水。

“不是的...他在救他...”

男人恋恋不舍的递出那条裙子，见念念不忘的心上人向他走来，趁着对方抓住裙子边际时就要拥住她。

“Cloris，别离开了，求求你...嗷...”

却被一手刀劈晕在地。

 

田柾国再也控制不住澎湃而来的疑惑，挣开tilda跑了进去。

“你搞什么鬼！”

 

“没搞鬼啊，明明是兔子警官一直在偷偷看。”

 

“我才没有偷看！我光明正大...你别跑！！！”

冲到窗台边却连对方衣角都没扯到，田柾国气得冲出房间，他要沿着对方逃离的方向去追。

 

就不信追不到！

 

偷人鱼偷珠宝偷骨灰偷裙子，还顺便女扮男装偷人心。

 

这怪盗marid！！！太奇怪了！！！

 

到底还有什么是不能偷的？？？

 

冲出别墅往荒芜区域飞奔时，田柾国拿出一身力气，他看见Marid就是顺着这条路，于是其他事都抛诸脑后。

 

林深处怎么还有火光？放火烧林？

等冲过去时，他才明白是自己多虑，顶多是篝火的程度，烧的也是裙子。

不对，裙子？？？

“嘿！这是palmer少将的，你怎么能....咳咳咳....”

这不是寻常烟气，被火烧过顺风翻涌而起的香异常怪异，呛得田柾国直咳嗽。

 

“再抱着这条裙子，他的命就没了。”

将裙子都扔在火中的marid声音透着淡漠，不知何时换上的蓝色骑装显得他身形更修长几分。

现在才是青翠挺拔的玉树少年。

 

“原来你还会变装魔术...”

一会裙子，一会骑装，太厉害了你。

 

“据说世上有种草，用它熬出汁液日日服用，就能看见心爱的人。闻久也同样有效。”

少年若有所思的说着，面具未摘下，倒和现在这身骑装更相衬。

若再身带佩剑，倒真是位旧时贵公子了。

“兔子先生相信吗？”

 

“不信。”

田柾国几乎是立刻回答，却并非言之凿凿。

刚刚那股香气熏得他有些晕，不知怎么，觉得月光格外亮，竟亮过眼前火光。

 

“我起初也不信，但palmer少将似乎已被影响至深，头脑都不清醒了。”

这裙子该是常年被这种汁液浸泡再晾干的，烧出的奇异香气都令人思绪迷离。

少年一向灵敏，竟也有些怔住，他听到了不远处的呼唤。

 

“....阿珍？”

完了！

 

田柾国也不知怎么，头脑渐渐昏沉，倒并非晕眩感，视线还清晰。

清晰到，看见那正站着自家的桃子。

怎么可能，他来这做什么？侧影也好看...嘴角弯弯的，是不是在等我过去？

“阿珍？”

于是，田柾国又唤了一声，慢慢走过去时，却被尖锐口哨声刺得耳道生疼。

不知何处跑来匹褐色矮脚马，腿部强劲有力，跑得飞快。

 

“....你去哪儿！”

被劲风冲得一阵清醒一阵迷惑的田柾国已不知身在何处，却见少年纵身一跃跳到马上便离开。

不是阿珍，怎么会是阿珍，是那香气有问题。

明明只有Marid，怎么会是...会是我的小桃子...

 

火渐渐熄灭后，田柾国却还站在原地愣愣发着呆。

夜深了，他竟不知该迈步前往何处，沉默着，立定成深深的影。

 

 

感觉到寝室门打开时，金硕珍立刻从床上坐起身，他没有看表，却也知道该是很晚了。

实际上，他未曾合眼，田柾国不回来他便无法安心入睡。

“小国？”

他见对方身影有些不稳，连床头灯都来不及开，忙跑过去将人扶住。

“小国...怎么啦？”

 

“没事的，对不起啊阿珍，灯我没带回来....”

嗅着对方身上湿润的甜香，田柾国迷离混乱的神经才稍稍被安抚。

 

“没关系的。”

深深望了望不太清醒的人，金硕珍难得有些犹豫。

“小国是不是不开心？”

 

“没有...见到你就开心了。”

轻轻揉了揉对方的脸颊，田柾国腿一个不稳往前弯，被金硕珍抱住就顺势靠在对方身上。

“阿珍，今晚...有去哪里玩吗？”

他本是无心问，可舌头却像被什么粘住，吐出的字字句句都有些不自然。

像喝了酒，醉得很清醒。

又很糊涂。

 

“没去哪里，就等着你回来。”

金硕珍什么都没问，搀起人坐在床上，刚要伸手去开床头灯，却被很急促的一个吻攥住了呼吸。

对方吻得又急又快，牙齿咬得他唇有些痛。

“...小国...不要咬我...”

兔子牙咬人太疼了，自己又不是胡萝卜。

田柾国虽停住了吻，却有些缠绵的继续吻着对方的脸颊和下巴处的小小肉窝，他不满足于一个吻，他还想做些别的。

伸手抚上对方的头，竟意外摸到些潮气。

“头发怎么也不擦干.....”

生生止住亲吻后，田柾国起身去找吹风机。

 

“小国，不用了，自然干就好...”

今晚的金硕珍不似平日活泼明快，声调里有点股抻展不开的委屈劲，听着却很撩人牵绊。

帮对方吹干头发时，田柾国一直忍不住看着这张脸，还有低垂的眉眼。

粉白圆润的，线条利落干净，是他捧在掌心的水蜜桃。

低头时脸颊微微嘟，下巴上的小小肉窝藏着有关甜蜜的所有想象，唇...唇红得...

“小国，别吹啦。”

就在温热的细流风中，金硕珍抬起头看向田柾国，眼里光亮因破碎而更摇曳。

“你有心事，对不对？”

 

“没有，就是今晚抓人时摔了好几次，差点摔下山坡，感觉有点狼狈。”

 

“摔了好几次？摔伤了吗？我陪你去医院，我不知道啊...怎么会...小国？”

情急之下语无伦次的金硕珍正要检查田柾国身上是否有伤，却被轻轻捧住脸颊。

这样的小心翼翼，是名为珍惜的温柔。

田柾国一下下吻住对方，呼出的热气蒸得人浑身发软，蜜桃饱满至成熟，轻轻一戳，甜美就要流出来。

再也收敛不住。

睡衣很好解开，这次，田柾国没用被子盖住两人，可金硕珍还是脸红的抓过被子边来盖住脸。

床头灯开了又关，屋里漆黑，可金硕珍怎么也不肯把脸全露出来，被摸得腿都有些软，嗓音也被揉长了，揉湿了。

甜得透出了表皮。

两人都是新手，尤其是田柾国，他靠冲动驱使，吻渐渐有些凶狠，在对方嫩白的大腿处留下了一串的痕迹。

金硕珍的睡裤才只褪到小腿，他有些不自然的挣动，根本不敢睁开眼，忽然下体一热，惊得腿直颤，下半身都麻酥酥的进了热水泡着似的。

舒服到极致了，让他想哭。

无意识磨蹭的腿彻底被扳开时，热热的口腔将性器包围着舔吻，小腿处蓦然一凉。

那条睡裤应该被扯到了地上。

“...小国..小国....”

他无措的叫着对方的名字，湿湿的，糯糯的，又怕得有些抽气。

快感无疑是陌生的，他年纪不大，觉得害怕。

 

“没事的..乖...我想让你舒服...”

听不得小桃子委屈，田柾国忙爬起身去吻他的耳尖。

都红热一片了，也乖乖的，委委屈屈的，像怀里的桃子。

“...唔，你不要蹭...”

田柾国下身裤子布料硬，不小心磨到金硕珍半挺立的性器，一蹭一碰，来回间就让敏感的器物冒出了水。

金硕珍羞得更狠了，光用被子盖住眼睛还不够，使劲就要往被里钻，可他推不开田柾国。

像座山似的，硬而烫，紧紧抱着自己。

“阿珍，我想..亲亲你行吗？”

问着问着呼吸都喷出热气了，兔子一急何止眼睛是红的。

舌尖都舔到桃子皮，牙齿叩开尝到了甜软味道。

根本就无法停止，像得了瘾症。

 

“...你别问了..啊...你亲哪里...呜....”

性器又被含住甚至被用舌尖抵住玲口吸了吸，金硕珍彻底哭出了声，情动的哭泣和一般的哭根本就不同。

绵绵黏黏，喉结都忍不住上下滚动运送着多余津液，所以嗓子也堵住。

几乎像哀求了。

最后，金硕珍咬住了棉被，他感觉身后被什么捅开了些许，胀胀痛痛，刚要挣扎，随即就软滑湿热的灵活事物抚慰。

是舌尖，唔...金硕珍咬被咬得更狠了，眼泪糊住了视线。

钻得不深，却舔开了入口，那处像得了甜头，开始一吸一吸，不由自主的，舔得田柾国下身疼得接近痛苦级别。

他将吸出的精液送进去轻轻的舔弄，耳边都是金硕珍闷闷的哼叫。

叫得他骨子都酥，身下更硬。

“宝宝....我进去了...你别怕...”

 

捅人还得来个预告，金硕珍气得呜呜直叫，感觉自己像被活生生敲开的蚌，软软的肉都被玩弄搅动着，对方那里好硬，戳得他浑身一点力气都没了。

太嫩太软又吸得紧，田柾国才进了一半就再也难推，他情动难停，寻向身下人的唇。

才贴着吻住就被狠狠咬了一口，但也不喊痛。

他知道，他的小桃子委屈了，疼得难受还得忍着，咬自己也应该。

“...很快的宝宝..很快就结束了...不怕....”

空气都是甜腥味的，田柾国小心的含着金硕珍的舌，安慰式的吻他，身下轻轻找角度顶着，浅浅的摩着。

终于，感受到身下人的腿渐渐往自己腰上盘，有些没力气，软软的一靠。

嗓子里透出了难耐的嘤咛。

知道小桃子得着点舒服了，田柾国才顺势一顶，全没入那滚烫腔室。

顿时，所有思绪都被汹涌清潮席卷得一干二净。

满脑子都是：把他吞进肚子里，他那么甜，那么乖，是我的宝贝..是我一个人的.....

他想看着金硕珍，边强硬的将下身往泥泞的内腔里送，边将盖住对方脸的被子都拿了下来。

 

“...舒服吗？宝宝舒服吗？”

感觉到怀里人哭着喘着，软成了水还依赖性的贴着自己，田柾国都快飘飘然了。

“告诉我吧....啊?”

说着，又重重抽出埋进去，刺激得金硕珍脚趾尖都麻了。

 

“.....舒服的...呜...不许弄了....”

舒服是舒服，可感觉太强烈，强烈得金硕珍更怕了，落在身上的吻像火苗，烧得他快成了灰。

水都在身下潺潺的流，都流出去了...下面好湿....根本救不了火....

他快被烧透了...敏感得要命，居然能感受到在体内含着的器物形状。

太硬了，横冲直撞的，还那么烫...

 

“好...不弄了...不哭...”

诚信的兔子先生偶尔也扯谎，他都快被这糯糯的哭腔迷得命都没了，顶得更深，两人身下都湿透了，胶着在一起，春水漫漫。

 

“.....你坏...你出去...”

被活活插得性器又肿胀抬头的金硕珍哭得直抖，声音都含糊了，胸口也被咬得疼。

他不知道田柾国疯起来这么吓人的，做这种事舒服到可怕，他又想哭了....

 

此时他体内早就湿得往出涌水，对方一抽就锁紧，紧紧留着咬着不放。

被强压着被活活插射后，软甜的水蜜桃终于受不住了，哭着用最后一点力气去躲去推，眼泪稀里哗啦的，看着田柾国终于知道慌张，又紧紧抽了几下低喘着射在了外面。

“....不哭了不哭了，我错了...是我错了...”

 

“...呜..分手...不要你了...”

桃子彻底成了奶声奶气的宝宝，哭得嗓子疼眼睛肿，分手都说出来了。

 

“怎么能分手呢...不分手...我好爱你..我最爱你了...”

冷静下来的兔子先生一个劲赔着小心，把人抱在怀里，轻轻吻着对方红红肉肉的脸颊和唇。

“宝宝不要生气..明天给你买肉包子好不好？”

 

“...不好...不吃...痛...”

金硕珍已经没劲了，赌气抱怨着，被抱起去浴室时几乎是半梦半醒的。

 

记忆最后是水蜜桃的沐浴露香气，和耳边唇上的一个个轻吻。

“...乖..不分手...”

 

没要分手呀，我骗你的。

听对方着急又无可奈何的一遍遍说着，金硕珍心里有些得意。

让你欺负人，非要吓唬你一次才行！

哼....

还没得意完，终于彻底睡过去了。

 

而帮人洗过澡的田柾国则轻手轻脚帮人擦干净抱回床上，心满意足的同时，眼角却好像瞥到什么。

他的小桃子浑身遍布吻痕，但连脚背都...

怎么青青紫紫的，我咬得这么狠吗？

最后，他将疑惑跑出脑外，将人裹在怀里睡了过去。

仿佛是世上最幸福的人。

 

Tbc

***还是清水幸福，开车苦手写得头痛。

***我要评论！（不给对不起我开夜车555555


End file.
